Life for a life
by YooDidii
Summary: "Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, and life .. for a life "," in other words you have to find someone else to replace your life " Kakashi said with a stern face. Sasuke looked at the silver hair with bewildered face "You must be kidding me .." Shounen-Ai- Light SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction, and I'm really sorry if you found spelling error or else in this fiction, because English isn't my native language and I'm still learning it. #bow#**

**So.. here there are.. please check it out.**

_'thoughts'_

_flashback_

"speech"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Prologue**

_'where am I..?'_

_'am I dying or,, am I died..?'_

A pale raven open his eyes and glance over his surrounding. His memories came back again and he start remember what happen with him.

_'che, right .. i'm died.'_

He wake up and startled because the voice came from behind him.

"Are you wake up boy?", "you're a good sleeper right ?" and that voice who belonged to someone is chuckle slightly.

The raven turned around and saw a man with unique silver hair like defy gravity, standing next to him. The man was also wearing a scarf that covered almost half of his face.

_'Weird man'_ tought the raven. "Who are you?" Ask the pale boy rather harshly.

"I'm your rescuer, or .. more precisely.. your guardian? Yes, maybe that's the right word." the man nod his head and make his face like the letter 'u' inverted as if he was laughing.

"And what's your name?" the strange man asked back to the raven.

"I'm asking your name first .." say the raven while grith his teeth.

"Whooops. Someone have a bad temper here."

"Just answer me first!" The raven shout again.

"Ok, ok .. calm down boy ."," my name is Hatake Kakashi." the man pointed himself. "So, what's your name ?"

"... Uchiha Sasuke ... " murmurs the pale boy.

"What ? i don't hear you boy." said Kakashi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and stop calling me boy because i'm nineteen years old, damn it!" Sasuke yelled.

"Young people today .. didn't know manners." Kakashi said, shaking his head.

"So ..?" Sasuke staring at kakashi.

"So what ?" Kakashi stared back with a blank expression.

"What are you doing here and what do you want from me ..!?"

"Ahh .. yes, I'm forgot." Kakashi replied While scratching his neck.

"You know what's going on with you?"

"I'm dead, right?" said the raven with flat tone.

"Bingo, and I'm here to be your guardian and give you a second chance for alive."

"I don't need a second chance, let me alone, indeed, I'm the one who decided want to died." Sasuke said as he turned to leave Kakashi.

"Hey, wait a minute." Kakashi said, "This is a very rare opportunity you know, at least try it once, surely, there are people in the other world who need and care about you, right ?"

"No one cares about me and I also don't care about anyone, just leave me alone." Sasuke said as he continued his pace.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 19 years, born in Tokyo on July 23, AB blood type, hobbies are reading and listening music, the second son of two brothers, father and mother, Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, and older brother, Itachi Uchiha .." said Kakashi.

"What ..? How do you know ..?"

"A genius and graduated from college at the age of eighteen in the department of psychology, intending to become a detective and .. had been two months since you investigate about your family murders and the disappearance of your brother, Itachi Uchiha."

"What ..? you ..?" The raven speechless with a puzzled face.

"I'll tell you a little secret, what if I told you the mastermind of all the tragedies in your life are the people who are around you?"

"Impossible .. I don't believe you .. " Sasuke muttered.

"Nope, I'm telling the truth, and if you live, you also will have opportunity to find the culprit and maybe .. You also will re-discover your brother." end Kakashi.

"..."

"... what to do .. ?" Sasuke murmurs.

"Excuse me?" Said Kakashi.

"What should I do so that I can live again?", "Doing good things? looking for people who care about me? or perform other bullshit missions?" asked Sasuke.

"No, not like in the movies or other stories where the main character had a mission for saving people, you will be doing things a little ... different."

"Can you tell the truth already? What the hell, I must to do?" urged Sasuke.

"Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, and life .. for a life."," in other words you have to find someone else to replace your life." Kakashi said with a stern face

Sasuke looked at the silver hair with bewildered face "You must be kidding me .."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke, sat on the edge of the river under the bridge with a soaking wet clothes while cursing under his breath.

_'Damn Kakashi, his casually throw me back to the world like this.'_

Sasuke memory back to the last conversation with the guardian.

_"How can I take the life of someone to take my place? Isn't that the same as killing innocent people? I refuse." Sasuke said firmly. "I'm not that low to take someone's life for my own."_

_"But it is a procedure that you must go through to get that opportunity","and don't you want to know the real truth? You want your brother back, right? Do you want any other families experiencing the same thing to you if you let the perpetrators roam freely out there?" asked Kakashi._

_"..."_

_Sasuke hasn't finished with his mind, but Kakashi opened his mouth again and said , "come on, think about it first, I'll give you three days to think and then I would ask what your decision .. and during the three days, you will be given the freedom to roam your town, you also can looking for a target for your mission, so, I'll see you again." Kakashi said, pointing his finger toward Sasuke. The pale boy suddenly felt something strange happens and feel dizzy._

And, here there are, Uchiha Sasuke, sat on the edge of the river under the bridge, soaking wet because 'successful landing' into the river a few minutes ago.

"Shit, what do I do now?" whispered Sasuke as he covered his face with his hands.

"Are you okay .. ?" the worried voice came from behind him. Sasuke was turned back, his obidian black eyes met with the bright blue eyes he had ever seen. Combined with the bright blonde hair with tan skin .Sasuke was silent, staring at the unidentified blonde, his eyes unconsciously leads to three injuries at the other boy cheeks that look like whiskers.

"Eerr .. are you alright ? can i help you ?" the blonde repeated his question.

Sasuke still silent, and then a small smirk twisted at his lip as he thought to himself, _'I think i found the target, this kid look kind of idiot and weak, maybe..live again isn't a bad idea.'_

**_'target lock.'_**


	2. Chapter 2-Day 1

**Hi, ****readers, we meet again. I think the second chapter appears fairly quickly after the first chapter, I just wanted to write a story that was in my head before I forget it, he hhe :P**

**Belle-Kurama: Arigatou for your review, I will try hard with this story, I hope you and others will love and read this story to the end.  
**

**and I also say thank you for who had given me favs and alerts my fic #bowed**

**And thank's to you, for having read this story**

_'thoughts'_

_flashback_

"speech"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.**

**Day 1 **

Here there are, Uchiha Sasuke, sat on the edge of the river under the bridge, soaking wet because 'successful landing' into the river a few minutes ago.

"Shit, what do I do now?" whispered Sasuke as he covered his face with his hands.

"Are you okay .. ? " the worried voice came from behind him. Sasuke was turned back, his obidian black eyes met with the bright blue eyes he had ever seen. Combined with the bright blonde hair with tan skin .Sasuke was silent, staring at the unidentified blonde, his eyes unconsciously leads to three injuries at the other boy cheeks that look like whiskers.

"Eerr .. are you alright ? can i help you ?" the blonde repeated his question.

Sasuke still silent, and then a small smirk twisted at his lip as he thought to himself, _'I think i found the target, this kid look kind of idiot and weak, maybe..live again isn't a bad idea'_

**_'target lock'_**

**_-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -._**

"Just a minute .. you ... you didn't intend for ... suicide ... right ...?" asked the blonde with shocked face.

That sentence makes the raven came out of his daze, "wha- hey dobe, i didn't intend to jumping from the bridge, I just fell off the bridge, if I wanted to commit suicide, why did I get here, I should be there at the bottom of the river or drift to somewhere."

"Aahh .. that's right, sorry .. "The boy grin sheepishly," I think yo-.. hey ! you just call me dobe, Teme!"

"Yeah, so ..?" Sasuke replied casually.

"I shouldn't have to come here! This is just waste my time " the blonde said as he rushed to leave the raven.

"Wait a minute .. do you want just leave me alone here, cold and wet?"

"Yes, i just want to leave you alone here, cold and wet, you've got a problem with that, teme?"

"Nope, i just think you are the kind of people who don't care about someone who was poor, cold and soaking wet"

"Arrrrrrgghh!? what do you want from me, teme? "The blonde shouting.

"Just give me a hot shower, lend me a clothes and maybe a little bit dinner" Sasuke answered with a straight face.

"What !? who do you think you are ? I will never help selfish bitch like you, NEVER!?"

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

" I don't believe it." murmurs the blonde while scratching his head.  
_'Why am I doing these, letting strangers into my place, and he is absolutely a bastard, i think something wrong with my head'_ thought the blonde as he rolled his body on the couch. The blonde stared at the ceiling, his mind back to a few minutes ago.  
_"This is your ... home ...?" Sasuke frowning.  
"No, this is my neighbour apartment, of course this is my apartment! what? do you have a complaint?" the blonde glared at the raven.  
"... No, i just think your apartment .. a litte bit .. cramped."  
"Do you want me to kick you out teme?"  
Sasuke didn't answer and pass the other boy then sit on the couch without asking permission. The blonde sighed and left the room.  
After a previous minute,"Teme, the bath is ready, just get your ass here right now."  
"Hn" Sasuke stood up, "what's your name?"  
"Execuse me?"  
"What's your name, dobe?"  
"Just asked me kindly teme, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, and your name ?"  
"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke said as he went into the bathroom.  
_"Haaaaaaaaaaahh .. what should I do now ..?" whispered Naruto.  
"Hmm .. uchiha .. uchiha .. I think I've heard that name, where is it ?" Naruto tap his chin.  
"'I'm hungry dobe, do you have something to eat ?" suddenly Sasuke appears behind the blonde.  
Naruto examines the boy behind him, 'he's a few inches taller than me, pale skin, and a handsome face, and he also possess a great body .. aaaaaarrgh, I feel more annoyed with this man! ',' what? I'm not jealous, Uzumaki Naruto was never jealous of anyone' thought Naruto  
"I know I have a great body, but please stop looking at me like that because it makes me feel uneasy" said Sasuke  
"Who says you're handsome and has a nice body, teme?" Naruto stood up from the couch.  
"I never said that I have a handsome face" the raven smirk.  
"You! ... whatever, just take the clothes over there and wear it, I don't want to receive a complaint about the color or model of that shirt, just take it."  
"Hn" Sasuke shrugged and take the clothes and returned to the bathroom  
"Oiii, after this we will go out to be looking something to eat , so don't be too long."  
"Hn" Sasuke answered.  
"do you have anything to say other than 'hn'?"  
"..." Sasuke doesn't answers.  
"The bastard, maybe after this I'm going to kidnap him, tie him up and put him into a closet and then called his family and asked for ransom, probably he came from wealthy family .." Naruto mutters.  
"wait a minute.. wealthy family .. .. uchiha family .. ","Lest ... **that** Uchiha family ? impossible .." the blonde look at the bathroom with a shocked face.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Sasuke was stunned when he see the blonde beside him.  
"Uncle, one bowl again!" this is the fifth ramen bowl.  
"You can still eat?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and then staring into a new bowl of ramen on the table.  
"This is just the beginning, usually i can take nine until twelve bowls of ramen!" Naruto replied proudly.  
"You're not human right?" whispered Sasuke.  
"Hho who hay humthing (do you say something)?" Asked the tanned boy while eating ramen.  
"Nevermind" Sasuke back drinking his tea.  
_'I didn't hear news from Kakashi, where and what should I do now? I didn't have money in my hand, I also couldn't get back to the house'_ Sasuke glanced at the blonde next to him, _'then what is the meaning of replace life that Kakashi said ? am i going to exchange bodies with my target ? or I will take his life so I can live again? I realy don't have a clue.'_  
Naruto put his fingers between Sasuke eyebrows "Don't thinking too much teme, if all your fangirls see you now, they will leave you."  
"Did you just praise me that i have a lot of fans, dobe?"  
"Don't be cocky teme! you should be happy to get a compliment from the great Uzumaki Naruto." said the blonde.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes "whatever .. are you done?"  
"Yepz" Naruto rubbed his stomach.  
"Let's going home, dobe" Sasuke walked out of the ramen shop.  
"Hey! stop calling me dobe! and we're going to **my** home, not yours" the blonde walked behind the raven.  
Sasuke sighed "yeah, yeah, let's just going to **your** home, now."  
As they walked past an intersection, not too far from their position, they seen a black luxury car parking in front of a building. Some men use a black coat moving towards the car.  
_'That ..'_ Sasuke ran towards the car.  
"Hey, teme! why are you suddenly ran? heeeyyy, Sasukeee!"  
Sasuke ignored the blonde and increase his speed. But when Sasuke almost reached the car, the car sped off.  
"Shit!" Sasuke cursed under his breath.  
_'Impossible, but .. I'm pretty sure that man was Itachi, and the guy next to him is .. '_  
"Madara .." Sasuke face full of hatred.  
"Hey .. teme .. .. .. why you running like that .. you .." Naruto stopped when he look at the raven expression.  
"Sasuke?"

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Naruto and Sasuke has returned to the Naruto apartment, since then, the pale boy didn't speak any word. The blonde can't take the silence anymore.

"Who are you?" Naruto looked at Sasuke sharply.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Sasuke flatly.  
"Just answer my question"  
"Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke look at the television with bored eyes.  
"If that's the truth, what are you doing here?"

"..."

"You are Uchiha Sasuke from the Uchiha family right ? one of the wealthiest families in Japan. Having a lot of companies, especially in the field of technology. Yesterday, I was watching the news about disappareance of the youngest child in the Uchiha family, following the lost of his brother three months ago."  
After thinking for a while, the raven answered "So, if I'm realy the youngest Uchiha, what would you do? report me to the police? Give me back to my family?"  
"... no ... i just ... I think you have a reason why you don't want to go home, but if allow, I would like to know your reasons. No way I'm letting a stranger stay at my place for no apparent reason."  
"... " Sasuke still doesn't answer.  
"Maybe .. maybe I can help you." murmurs Naruto.  
"I don't need your help." Sasuke said bluntly.  
Naruto sighed. He turned around and intends to leave the raven.  
"Wait" Naruto step stopped.  
"... **For now**, i can't tell you the reason why I didn't go back to my family." the blonde turn around to face the raven.  
"Just .. just **please** let me stay here for a while, i will try to not bother you and your life." Sasuke bowed his head.  
"Wha-" Naruto doesn't believe his vision and ears, an Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha asked his help and bowed his head!?  
"Hmph, do as you please, teme!" Naruto turned around again and walked back to his room.  
"Thank's, dobe."  
They don't realize sincere smile on their faces.  
_'Maybe he's not that bad'_ tought them both.


	3. Chapter 3-Day 2

**Hi readers, sorry this chapter came out a bit longer than the previous chapter (-_-")**

**So, check this out**

_'thoughts'_

_flashback_

"speech"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

**Day 2**

"Hoooiiiii, wake up teme!" Sasuke stir from his sleep.  
"Hnn .. just let me sleep for a little longer, nii chan." Sasuke mumbles.  
_' Nii-chan? maybe he means Uchiha Itachi' _tought Naruto.  
"Come on, wake up, I have prepared breakfast for you."  
Sasuke pulled the blanket over his head.  
"Haaah, I give up." Naruto whispered. It's almost 15 minutes the blonde tried to wake the raven but it seemed hopeless.  
Naruto looked at Sasuke's face, then thought to himself ,_'at time like this, he looks calm and innocent, no smirk on his face, no scowl on his face, he was just like .. a little child '_, Naruto smiled. _'what really happened to you Sasuke?'_ Naruto shook his head.  
The blonde was confused with himself, Naruto Uzumaki, 19 years old, he never felt curious and have a bond to someone, let alone this guy who had just he met. Since his parents and grandparents died when he was a kid, Naruto has always lived alone. Alone doesn't mean he doesn't have any friends, he has many friends and a few close friends, but Naruto is never open up completely to them. Naruto doesn't want to feel hurt and lonely as when his families left him, so he built a wall against the people around him. He tried not to be too attachment to the others. When he drowned in his thought, without him knowing it, he fell asleep.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Sasuke opened his eyes, he felt something touch his hand, as he turned to the left, he saw a golden lock, Naruto is asleep. Sasuke was stunned, _'where am I ?', 'Who is this?'_ After a while he became aware of the situation, 'aah, right, I was dead, then alive again for a while and this is the person who took me'. Sasuke examines the blonde, 'I think he's around my age, why is he alone? where his parents and families? Is he didn't go to school? Is he working?' Sasuke was confused with his mind 'why I cared about him?', Sasuke stared at the ceiling. Uchiha Sasuke, 19 years old, since childhood, he was admired his older brother Itachi Uchiha and living in the shadow of his older brother until one day, five years ago when his parents finally acknowledge his existence and warming up, that was the day where he lost them. Since losing his parents, Sasuke's personality changed from a cheerful little guy into quiet and introverted Uchiha. Expression on his face is almost always stiff. Itachi was the only closest family he had compared with other Uchiha until three months ago Itachi disappeared without a trace. In his lifetime Sasuke was never concerned with anyone but his family, and why now he felt care for the blonde who just had he met.  
"I'm really confused now .." Sasuke covered his face with his hands.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

" Dobe hey, wake up." Sasuke smacked Naruto head.  
"Aww!? what's that for, teme!" Naruto got up, rubbing his head.  
"Now is 8 am, are you not in class? or do you work?" Sasuke sat next to Naruto and take the remote tv (note: Naruto had been asleep on the couch).  
"Campus is on vacation and yes, I was working part-time but it was later in the night " Naruto murmurs, getting up from the couch to the kitchen.  
Naruto fell silent at the dinner table. "Oii, teme!"  
" What ?" Sasuke move the channels from drama to news.  
"Where did the food at the dinner table ?"  
"I ate it." Sasuke replied, "You make me breakfast right ?, I think it rude if I didn't eat it, even I already cleared the table for you. Yours cook not that bad, just need to learn a little more."  
Heard a half-hearted praise Sasuke, Naruto smiled, but the smile didn't last long when he realized something.  
"But don't eat it all, Teme! Then what should I eat ?!"  
Sasuke just shuts his ears to hear the nagging Naruto behind him.  
Naruto opened the refrigerator "damn it." Naruto cursing. "Hey teme, you have to take a responsibility!" Said Naruto while glared at Sasuke.  
"So?" Sasuke looked at Naruto.  
" You must accompany me to the minimarket."  
" I refuse."  
"Do you think you have a choice?" Naruto grinned maliciously.  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes were "what do you mean?"

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

"Ooii Teme, speed up your step! you're too slow."  
"Hn."  
Uchiha Sasuke in a bad mood right now, why ? because he end up shoopping with Naruto. How ? Let's flashback to 15 mins ago.  
_"Hey teme, you have to take a responsibility !" Said Naruto while he glared to Sasuke .  
"So ?" Sasuke looked flatly at Naruto.  
"You must accompany me to the minimarket."  
"I refuse."  
"Do you think you have a choice?" Naruto grinned maliciously.  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes were "what do you mean?"  
Naruto was walking towards the balcony, he take a breathed and .. "Heeyyyy!" some people on the street looking towards him.  
"What are you doing, blondie?" Sasuke rushed over to Naruto, somehow he felt uneasy.  
He looked at Sasuke with innocent face and back facing the street "in my place , there was Uchi-hmmf", the raven covered the blonde mouth with his hand,"what do you think you're doing now ?!" Sasuke shouting in front of Naruto's face.  
Naruro grinned "so, would you like to accompany me to the minimarket ?"  
_And finally Sasuke end up here with Naruto.  
"What do you want to eat tonight, teme?"  
"Gnocchi."  
"What? I don't know that food, next request!"  
"Tom Yum Goong."  
"Teme!"  
"Quasedilla."  
"Sasuke!"  
"Curry."  
The blonde sighed, "come on."  
Naruto took a few ingredients into the troller. Vegetables, meats, some fruits, milk, and never forget, Ramen instant.  
Sasuke suddenly put the tomatoes into the troller.  
"Tomato?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.  
"What? you have a problem with that?"  
"Hmph, Nope." Naruto chuckle.  
Naruto miss a little blush on Sasuke face, "hn."  
Once done with the shopping, they went to the cashier.  
"Hey Naruto, what's up?", The Brunnette with tatoos like red fang on his face smiled at Naruto.  
"Hey Kiba." Naruto smiled back at him, " Today is your shift ?"  
"Yeah, my mom will not let me lazing on my day off."," that old lady." mumbles the brunette.  
Naruto chuckle "ha hha, definitely hard for you."  
"Hey, who is the grimly boy behind you?" Kiba pointed to Sasuke.  
"Eerr, he is ... my friend, he was on vacation and stay at my place" Naruto said as he glanced at the raven.  
"Yoo, my name's Kiba! what yours?" the brunette waved his hand to the Raven.  
"What? I didn't ask your name." Sasuke glared at Kiba.  
"Sasuke !?" Naruto stepped on sasuke foot.  
"Ugh, what that's for dobe!?" Sasuke holding his feet.  
" For your bad behavior!"  
Kiba laughed " easy guys, you have **very polite** friend Naruto."  
"Sorry Kiba, he's just such a bastard." Naruto scratched his head  
"Chill out friend, but anyway I think I've seen your friend." Kiba stared at Sasuke intently.  
Naruto panic and Sasuke stunned.  
"Eerr, nice to meet you Kiba, but I ... errr,, we had another business, bye Kiba." Naruto rushed and pulling Sasuke hand.  
When he came out, he bumped into a boy with a sleepy face, he just wants to open his mouth, but then cut off by Naruto  
"Hey shika! have a good day, bye!" and Naruto was gone from his eyes.  
Shikamaru was staring at Kiba, "what's wrong with that kid ?" Kiba shrugged.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Sasuke sat down at the dinner table while drinking coffee in his hand. He staring at Naruto, who seem busy with himself. Naruto took the bag and jacket and then stopped in front of Sasuke.  
"Teme, I went to my part-time job, I'll be back before midnight, if you're hungry, there is leftovers in the microwave, if you're sleepy then go to sleep first, I bring spare key to get in, and .. don't destroyed my place when i'm gone."  
"Do you think I'm a five years old ?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with irritated face.  
"No, but you do behave like that " Naruto replied as he hurried toward the exit ,"bye."  
"Hn" Sasuke took another sip of coffee in his hand.  
Heard the sound of the door being closed. Sasuke got up and headed for the sink and put down his glass. When he turned around he was surprised to see Kakashi sitting casually on the couch.  
"Yoo." Kakashi greeted  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "why do you just show up now, Kakashi?"  
"We just met yesterday Sasuke, did you miss me?"  
Sasuke banged the table in front of the silver haired man.  
"Whoooops, calm down Sasuke, I'm just kidding" Kakashi raised his hands.  
"I need some explanation about my condition, what should I do and how can I live again, **now**!"  
"Yeah, yeah I'll explain to you, let me begin-"  
"**Now.**"  
"Okay, so the blonde is your target?"  
Sasuke paused  
"I'll take that as a yes, first .. actually there is nothing you need to do, just ... wait and .. ensure."  
"What are you meant to ensure?"  
"For three days do your day as usual, and learn about your targe.t"  
"Learned ? can you explain more clearly?"  
"Try to communicate with him,  
Try to look at his life,  
Try to understand him  
Try to be in his position ..."  
"For ?"  
"To consider and choose ... does he deserve to lose his life for the sake of replacing your life."  
The pale boy holding his breath.  
"And .. If you've made up your resolve, **never** hesitate." with that, Kakashi disappeared.  
Sasuke didn't budge from his place, and looked in the direction where Kakashi gone.

.-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Naruto opened his apartment door and walked slowly with tip toe towards his living room, but he was shocked to see Sasuke sitting on the couch.  
"Teme, you startled me! why are you still awake, I think you had been sleeping now?!"  
"If you scream like that you'll wake the neighbours."  
Naruto was immediately lowered his voice, "why are you still not sleeping Sasuke?"  
"I don't know, I just cannot sleep." Sasuke replied.  
Naruto shrugged and hurried to his room.

"Hey, dobe."

Naruto stopped his step and turn around.  
"Why are you living alone? Where are your family."

"That's not your problem." Naruto went into his room.  
Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes. Naruto suddenly came out of his room and sat down next to Sasuke. They both sat in silence for several minutes.  
"I-" Sasuke stared at the blonde and Naruto exhaled.  
"When I was 5 years old, me and my parents intend to picnic to the mountains, on the way, suddenly there was a truck in the opposite direction that leads to our car. My father couldn't dodge, and .. "

"..."

"When I realized, I was in the hospital and the doctors told my parents life cannot be saved. Then I lived with my grandparents until I was 12 years old. But fate was never on my side." Naruto smiled sadly.  
"They died in a plane crash . Since then I have always lived alone until now."  
They both sat in silence again. Sasuke patted Naruto backs. Yes, they know that's the raven way to give a silent support and show sympathy for the blonde, they don't have to exchange words such as 'I understand how you feel' or 'You are not alone'.  
Naruto stood up and walked back to his room. Sasuke just stared at Naruto back. Naruto stopped, and without turning he said, "did you know teme?"

"You are the most annoying, arrogant and selfish person I've ever met."  
"Hn." Sasuke leaned back into the couch.  
"But .. I never talked about my feelings to others . It has been a while since I last felt the presence of someone near me and .. I don't hate it. It feels... nice to think there was someone waiting for you at home. Someone who can listen and talk to you."

"..." the raven kept silent.

"Good night Sasuke."  
"Good night... Naruto."  
Naruto closed his room. Sasuke was left alone with his raged thoughts in the living room.


	4. Chapter 4-Day 3

**Eerr.. hello, anybody there? #look around#**

**Oh, hi #scratched head# we meet again.. thank you for still stick with my story (TxT)**

**So, here there are the next chapter!**

_'thoughts'_

_flashback_

"speech"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.**

**Chapter 4**

**Day 3**

_"Dad! Mom! wake up! "Sasuke crying as he shook his parents body._

_." Please .. please, don't leave me .. " Sasuke hiccups.  
_Sasuke woke up from his nightmare. He shook uncontrollably and he was sweating a lot, "I haven't been dreaming about it .. why now?" Sasuke whispered.  
"Are you okay, teme? do you have a nightmare?" Naruto's face looks worried and he stared at Sasuke who was now sitting on the couch.  
"It's .. nothing." Sasuke lay back down and closed his eyes.  
Naruto felt something wrong with Sasuke, but he chose to not say anything.

"breakfast is ready, after you've washed your face, then eat your breakfast soon."

Sasuke was sitting at the dining table, he look at his breakfast. There was scrumble egg and a glass of juice. During the meal Sasuke didn't talk anything, and during that time, Naruto occasionally glanced at Sasuke. Naruto felt there really is something wrong was happening. When they finished eating, Sasuke clean the dinning table and Naruto washing dishes. Naruto started to feel worried with Sasuke that looks so calm. When Naruto wants to open his mouth, the bell ringing and they heard shout coming from the front door, "Narutoooo, open the door!".  
"Shit!" Naruto muttered, glancing at Sasuke, but the raven looked relaxed and sat on the couch, turned on the television.

"Narutooo, don't pretend you're not at home, we know you're there!" the women shout louder. With a frown, Naruto opened the door.  
"What do you want Sakura? Ino?"

Two girls standing at the front door with a big grin. One person has pink hair and green eyes and the other has blonde hair and blue eyes like Naruto.  
"Come on, don't you feel happy to see us?" Said the blond girl. The pink-haired girl pass Naruto who look upset.  
"Hey, I haven't invited you in!"  
"Naruto, we were friends since elementary school, don't be so rigid." pink haired girl barged into the living room. "You look so frantic, it's like you hide a pretty girl in-" Sakura paused.  
"What is it Sakura ?", Ino then staring in the same direction with Sakura, she was silent too. Their eyes stared at the raven figure who was watching tv.  
"Naruto ..." Sakura holding Naruto's shoulder.  
"Eeerr .. yes? "  
"Why don't you ever say you had a friend as handsome as that !?"  
"That's true ! how dare you hide it from us !?" two hysterical girls shaking Naruto's body.  
"Are you okay, dobe?", Sasuke looked at Naruto with a flat face.  
"No.", replied Naruto. Sakura and Ino stepped on Naruto's foot.  
"Aww! hey, why are you stepping on my foot!?" Naruto glared at the two girls.  
"Introduce your friends to us Naruto." Sakura whispered.  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Sakura, Ino, the man over there is my friend, his name .. errr .." Naruto look at Sasuke's eyes and hair. "Kuro! yeah, his name is .. Kuro. He was on vacation and stay at my place." Sasuke glared at Naruto but Naruto ignored him.  
"Ooohh .. hi, my name is Sakura and this is-"  
"Ino! My name is Ino! " the girls glared at each other and together raised her hands, scrambling to shake hands with Sasuke. The raven glared at Naruto, makes a face like _'can you kick out these crazy girls!'_, The blonde just laughed and cross his hands, give a sign _'nope'_ and hurried back to the kitchen, leaving Sasuke with the two girls who were busy arguing.

Not long after Naruto returned to the living room, he tried to keep his laugh when he saw Sasuke with scowl face sitting amongst Sakura and Ino.  
"So, are you two having fun?" Naruto teasing Sasuke.  
"Yeeeessss!", They replied in unison.  
"But Naruto, your friend really like someone, guess who?"  
Naruto's face went pale "... who?"  
"Uchiha Sasuke!" Ino replied in a pitch voice.  
Naruto and Sasuke froze.  
"He was our dream husband, as we saw Kuro earlier, we though the missing younger Uchiha was hiding in your apartment. Uchiha Sasuke, 19 years old, handsome, tall, rich, bright future." Sakura clapped her hands with dreamy face.  
Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, they speak through their eyes, _'your friends were crazy', 'yeah, they are'._  
"And speaking about the Uchiha, did you know, Uchiha Itachi is back!"

Sasuke choked "What ? Can you repeat once again?" Sasuke looked at Ino seriously.  
"Eerrrmm .. Uchiha Itachi has returned? "

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

After three hours, Naruto finally managed to cast out Ino and Sakura. He sighed, when he returned to the living room, he saw Sasuke took his scarf.  
"Wha-"  
"I borrowed yours scarf, I went out, there's something I have to do." Sasuke rushed to the front door.  
"Wait! where do you want to go, Teme?" Naruto's face looks panicked.  
"It's my problem, I'll be back before dusk." Sasuke intends to open the door but Naruto appeared in front of him and blocking the exit.  
"I'm coming."  
"No, you don't."  
"I'm coming!"  
"I told you .. no."  
"I-a-m c-o-m-i-n-g"  
"No!"  
"You don't have money for ride bus or cab."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with puppy eyes.  
Sasuke sighed ,"Whatever, just move from there."

Naruto smiled broadly, "ok, wait for me, I'll take my jacket." Naruto ran to his room.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Throughout the trip on the bus, Sasuke stared blankly into the street, Naruto wanted to talk to him, but the aura around Sasuke made him cancelled the action. They came to a bus stop, after walking a few minutes past the tall buildings, they stopped in front of a building with a large signboard with the inscription 'Uchiha Corporation'. When Naruto was amazed to see the building, Sasuke had disappeared into the building. All eyes looking towards Sasuke and Naruto, or rather, Sasuke. They're confused, shock and some even bowed his head to Sasuke.  
Sasuke ignored them, and walked towards the elevator. They went in, and Sasuke pressing the number 24 in the elevator. Arriving at the top floor, Sasuke rushed to a hallway, but sound came stopping them.  
"You look rush Sasuke. What can I do for you? "  
Sasuke turned around and looked in the direction of a very familiar figure.  
"Madara..." Sasuke grith his teeth.  
Man named Madara walks up to them. Sasuke clenched fist, Naruto saw it and looked at Sasuke with a puzzled face.  
"I want to know the truth."  
Madara glanced at Naruto,"all right, but it looks like your blonde friend should go for a while, we talk somewhere else, come with me." Madara left them.  
Sasuke held Naruto's shoulder "wait here." he followed Madara and disappeared down the hall.  
Naruto stared at the floor, _'what is really going on Sasuke?'_

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

"Nice to see you again Sasuke." Madara smiled at Sasuke.  
"Cut the crap now, just answer my question.", "how my brother back and why .. why are you trying to kill me?"  
"Well, if you really want to know the truth, I will tell you."

_A man with black suit sitting in his chair while enjoying the night view of tokyo from his room on the top floor of the building. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door, not looking back, he was giving orders.  
"Coming."  
"You call me, ,sir?"  
"I want you to do a mission."  
"May I know what the mission, sir?"  
"Uchiha family, a family that is sworn to serve this city and move underground to take care of people who intend evil and disturbing this city.I heard the bad news about the Uchiha family"_

_"They doing collaboration with some yakuza and mafia to carry out a coup against the government and the city."_

_"I know this is tough for you but as a secret agent for the government and co-"_  
_"What shall I do, sir?"_  
_"... Wipe out the entire family Uchiha."_

_"Itachi?"_  
_"Yes, sir."_  
_That night, Uchiha Itachi slaughtered his entire family. His father, mother, uncle, aunt, none of them he gave mercy, but when he entered his little brother room, Uchiha Sasuke, and saw him sleeping soundly. He stopped._  
_Itachi will do anything for the sake of his city, for the sake of truth, for the sake of innocent people who were fast asleep in their house in Tokyo, he would do anything... anything ... except to kill his brother._  
_That night, Uchiha Itachi closed Sasuke body with a blanket, carried him out from the house and called the police. When police arrived, Itachi expression that usually cold and flat look sad and held back the tears, he explained to polices that when he returned, he found his family was killed, and immediately rushed to his brother who fortunately escaped from the death._  
_That night, Itachi lied to the police, lied to others, lied to Sasuke. He was conscious, his lies would come out someday. But until that time comes, he will continue to protect his brother no matter what._

_**Until that time comes.**_

Sasuke was silent, his face looks shocked.  
"Liar .. You lie! "Sasuke yelled.  
"That was true, whatever if you want to believe it or not"  
"If-if it's true, you should also killed by my brother! you're an uchiha too!" Sasuke body trembling from anger.  
"That's because I was a government agent like your brother. The reason I kill you ?"," Oh, well, , three months ago Itachi snapped, he always felt guilty when he saw you, so, he came to me and said he wanted to go to somewhere for calmed himself. Alone."  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes.  
"Then came the idea , I had to get rid of you, Uchiha Itachi is the successor of Uchiha clan , and he shouldn't hesitate and have a weakness in his life. And you are his weakness Sasuke. But see you standing in front of me, alive. I don't know how you could be here after **the plan**. I think, you have the strong will for live, I have no desire to kill you again. Moreover, if Itachi knew my little plan, I'll the one who Itachi kill."  
Sasuke is no longer looked at Madara, his head bowed, his bangs cover most of his face, and his eyes no longer focus.  
"Last question .. didn't the one who wanting to do a coup is my parents ? so why, I 'm seven years old boy, an innocent, also a target of the massacred?" Sasuke lifted his head.  
"A few days before the massacred of your family, your father talked and told Itachi about Uchiha family coup plan and even offered Itachi to lead the coup, but he refused. Your father was very upset, but he had another plans. He himself will lead the coup and he would educate one of Uchiha to lead the clan in the future. And.. that person is you Sasuke." Sasuke Madara stared Sasuke with an expression that the Raven has never seen. Sad? pity? he don't know, and Sasuke didn't want to know, his memories back to the night when his family slaughted. Praise from his father, his mother warm smile, whether it's all fake? Is it because he is the successor of the Uchiha family, so they were very nice to him that day?. He turned around toward the exit and the door open, revealed Itachi standing there. Itachi's face changed, seen a mixture of happy and worried expression between there. He walked towards Sasuke, and stopped in front of him. After a few moments at each other, he hugged his little brother,"Where have you gone _otouto_?"  
Sasuke didn't answer. He was silent. He closed his eyes and then slowly pushed his brother body.  
"I'm sorry_ aniki_, please give me a little time to myself." Sasuke was walking past a stunned older raven. He hurried to the elevator and ignored the call from Itachi.  
Naruto saw Sasuke out of the meeting room, he waved his hand, but Sasuke ignored it and pressed the elevator button. The blonde wanted to protest, but he knew there was something bad was happening. He had come to go into the elevator with Sasuke. Arriving outside, they immediately walked to the bus stop. During the trip, they didn't say a word, again.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Ok. Naruto patience has run out, when they got in Naruto small apartment, they just sat quietly on the couch for two hours. TWO FUCKING HOURS ! it feels like forever for the blonde. Naruto is furious and he opened the conversation.  
"What the hell, Teme!? I've had enough with this silence, can you tell me what's really going on rather than sit here with a face like 'oh, my cat died this morning and i'm really sad'?"  
Sasuke ignored Naruto and remained staring blankly ahead. Naruto shook his head.  
"Sasuke come on, talk to me, I will listen to it, everything will be alright." Naruto grip Sasuke's shoulder with a concerned face. Sasuke ignored Naruto hand and stand.  
"Everything will be alright!? Are you kidding?! You don't know how I throught my life, you'll never understand my feelings!"  
Naruto stood up, too.  
"Hey!? I just wanted to cheer you up, don't be spoiled like that, everyone has problems and had a bad past but you think you are the most miserable person in this world!?" Naruto screamed, but then he gasped as he heard his own statement. He was silent for a moment, then stroked the back of Sasuke.  
"I also had a tough life Sasuke, you-"  
"Did you ever live in the shadow of your brother? always hope that your parents see you as yourself ? "," Are your parents murdered by your own brother!? " Sasuke voice rising. He was sitting back into a chair and covered his face with both hands.  
"You don't understand .. you'll never understand .. everything is not fine." mutters the Raven.  
Naruto sat next to Sasuke and hugged him.  
"Shh, I'm sorry Sasuke, I'm so sorry."  
Uchiha Sasuke cool and calm facade crashing down, he cried in Naruto embrace. He also tells conversation with Madara. Naruto will occasionally patted Sasuke backwhile the pale boy told the story.  
"I know this may sound like nonsense and odd to you, but, never give up Sasuke. We only live once and we have to pass it with a good life. Happy moment, sad moment, everything we'll go through in this life. And maybe when we get older, those memories will make us smile. And never forget this, your brother love you Sasuke"," so, don't ever give up your life ... " Naruto held the pale boy closer and closer, he closed his eyes and smiled sadly," **never.**"  
After that, Sasuke and Naruto passed the day as usual. Watching tv, eating, joking and fighting. They enjoy each other's presence.  
When the time showed 11.00 pm. Naruto moved towards his room and smiled at Sasuke.  
"Good night and have a nice dream teme." Naruto disappeared behind the door of his room.

Sasuke looked back at the Naruto's door, Kakashi soon emerged.  
"One hour. One hour of your time runs out, do you've decided your choice? "  
Sasuke covered his face with his hands again. He always did that habit when he was thinking hard. After a few minutes passed, he exhaled.  
"Yes, I've set my choice."  
"And?"  
"I'll face my fate. I was dead, so let it. I've not had a goal in my life, and I already know what I want to know, and maybe I should have died twelve years ago. And I'm grateful for twelve years that has been through."  
"Whether it is your final answer? didn't the blonde said your brother love you? would he'll be sad if you die? "  
Kakashi was leaning against the wall, looking at Sasuke with both hands in his pants pockets.  
"Yes, I've been thinking and decide. I know my brother would be sad, but I'm sure he'll get through it. Naruto .. he was a good kid, he had a tough life but it cannot be a reason to take his life."  
Kakashi looked at Sasuke and analyze his expression, then opened his mouth.  
"If, meeting with Naruto is not a coincidence? You two met at the banks of the river is not a coincidence?" Kakashi stopped talking and stared at Sasuke.  
"At the beginning when he meet you, he thinks you're trying to commit suicide by jumping off a bridge." Kakashi paused.

" If...in the fact the person who intend to commit suicide is Naruto himself, will you change your decision? "  
"What are you talking about Kakashi? "Sasuke looks confused.  
"It really happened, right, Naruto?"  
Naruto bedroom door was open and he walked towards Kakashi and stunned Sasuke.  
"Yes, that's what happened."

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

_'I want to die, I want to die I want to die' the sentence heard over and over again in Naruto's head. He ran out o f his apartment without a definite destination. 'I'm tired'. He saw a bridge not far from his place. He adds his running speed. Uzumaki Naruto, feel bored and tired with his life. He was tired of being stared with sinistereyes by those around him. he was accused of being a child with bad luck by the people around him. he was tired of wearing a fake smile on his face. And he felt there was something wrong with his brain when suddenly a man with silver hair and a scarf covering almost his face suddenly appeared in his living room and claims to be a guardian or whatever. He was only intending to free from all that.  
Arriving at the bridge, he had climbed the bridge railing and hang in there. He closed his eyes and exhaled.  
"Father, mother, grandpa, grandma, I'll come see you"  
When he wanted to jump, he heard the sound of water behind him, it like the sound of object or people who fell into the river. Strong curiosity made him delay his suicide and rushing toward to the direction of the sound. Dimly, he saw a man around his age with dark hair and pale skin swim to the river bank. Suddenly he felt panicked and ran to the raven.  
"Are you okay ..?"_

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

"You-do you know all of this ? do you know if I was dead and given the opportunity for three days to think? " Sasuke voice trembled.  
"Yes and no. Yesterday, Kakashi appeared in front of me and told me that you actually already dead but for some reason, you are brought back to life for a while. Kakashi didn't say what something is, he just told me to take care of you,"," so I tried to speak and understand you, maybe with that, I'd be grateful with my own life"  
Sasuke just silent, he lost the words that he wanted to say. He was really confused stand in their place for a few minutes. Sasuke tried to look at Naruto's eyes, but the blonde lowered his head.  
"Sorry for disturbing you two kids, but time was running out and we only had half an hour before midnight. So, what is your decision? "Kakashi approached Naruto and Sasuke, stood in the midst of them.  
"Kakashi" Naruto looked at Kakashi with a pleading eyes.  
"Ok, ok, I understand. I will go and give both of you time to think. At midnight I will come back here and you should have a final decision!" Kakashi disappeared leaving Sasuke and Naruto in the room.

Naruto sat on the couch and patted the couch, invited Sasuke to sit next to him, Sasuke followed. They fell silent for a moment.  
"I don't want to die." they were both talking at once. Naruto laughed, Sasuke face looked surprised.  
"But I also don't want you to die". they say in unison again. Naruto laughed off, Sasuke, too, smiled and shook his head.  
"We're completely opposite but at a certain moment we also really like." Naruto cleaned his tears.  
"Like I said last night, at first I thought you were the one that really sucks, likes to keep his own problems and always furrowed your eyebrows" Naruto pointed at Sasuke's eyebrows.  
"I always laugh when I hear about soulmate or destiny one and that sort of thing. But as I passed the days with you dobe.. I know this is silly and crap, but three days with you, I found a variety of expressions and emotions of you. Happy, sad, upset, and angry,I felt all of the emotions too"  
Sasuke and Naruto's eyes met. Naruto holding Sasuke hands and held it tightly.  
"I really don't want you to die Sasuke."  
"You know dobe, I never clever with words, but .. I really appreciate the time I spent with you, and I've also don't want you to die Naruto."  
They argued back and laughed together.  
"I think if we keep continue like this, till the deadline time we never get a final decision." Naruto holding his belly, laugh harder.  
After they stopped laughing, Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke shoulder.

" Please stayed like this for a while, teme"  
"Hn"

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Kakashi appeared before them again.  
"So, you've decided your choice, kids?"  
The blonde grinned and the Raven smirk lightly.  
"Yes" they replied in unison.  
Kakashi looked at the two children in front of him with a serious face.  
"Final decision? there is no doubt at all?"  
"Kakashi c'mon, you're making us nervous." Naruto pretended to look angry at Kakashi.  
"I just wanted to confirm it, so no regrets at all. You two are sure with your decision?"  
"Yes"

Kakashi closed his eyes and openned it,"the last chance, i'll ask both of you once again"."There is no doubt and regrets?"  
They fingers laced together and Naruto looking into Sasuke eyes and smiled. Sasuke smiled back at him.  
"**Never**"

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

**That is the ending of the story...**

**How was that?**

**I know it was a little bit rushed, many spelling error from start and... weird ending (-_-")**

**But this wasn't the last chapter. There'll be an epilogue.**

**From that, we'll know what Naruto and Sasuke decision.**

**I guess most of you know what "the decision" is..**

**So, just that, thank you for reading my story and see you at an epilogue #waving hand#**


	5. Chapter 5-Epilogue

**Hi all, this is the last chapter of this story**

**Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

'_thoughts'_

_flashback_

"speech"

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

**Epilogue**

The male figure with a white shirt walked past the tall buildings. In a crowd of people, he looks preoccupied. Occasionally he sighed and stopped walking. Mobile phone in his pocket rang, after he looked at the caller ID, he picked it up.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

_"I don't want to die." they were both talking at once. Naruto laughed, Sasuke face looked surprised.  
"But I also don't want you to die". they say in unison again. Naruto laughed off, Sasuke, too, smiled and shook his head._

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

_Sasuke and Naruto's eyes met. Naruto holding Sasuke hands and held it tightly.  
"I really don't want you to die Sasuke."  
"You know dobe, I never clever with words, but .. I really appreciate the time I spent with you, and I've also don't want you to die Naruto."_

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

_" Please stayed like this for a while, teme"  
"Hn"_

_-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -._

_Kakashi closed his eyes and openned it,"the last chance, I'll ask both of you once again. There is no doubt and regrets?"  
They fingers laced together and Naruto looking into Sasuke eyes and smiled. Sasuke smiled back at him.  
"__**Never.**__"_

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

_"So .. which one of you who will... come with me?" Kakashi stared at the two teens in front of him with a serious face.  
"I do." Naruto raised his hand and grinned.  
Kakashi looked confused, but after a while he returned to put a serious face..  
"Are you sure Naruto? We're talking about life and death, your decision isn't something that can be pulled back."  
"Yes, I'm very confident with my decision!"  
All three were silent and looked at each other. Then, Naruto is breaking the silence._

_"Sasuke ... he had someone waiting for him. He still had to face a lot of things in his life." Naruto stopped and smiled at Sasuke.  
His eyes looked back at Kakashi, "Well, I ... as you know, doesn't have any family in my life. I'm just an ordinary college student who lives in a small apartment. I know, I have some people who will be sad when I'm gone ... but, I'm sure they'll get through it."_

_"..."_

_"I would like at least once in my life to do something for the people I love. And I decided this was the right time. So, I have absolutely no regrets."  
Kakashi gave a genuine smile to Naruto and patted the blonde head.  
"I'm proud of you, Naruto."  
Naruto replied Kakashi affection with a foxi smile.  
"And you Sasuke, does anything you want to say or do you object to Naruto decision?"_

_"No.. If it is that Naruto want, I don't mind", "and, it's not Naruto decision ... it was __**our decision**__."  
Kakashi slapped the child on their shoulder.  
"Well, I'm not familiar with the gloomy atmosphere like this. Let's do it all quickly. Come on Naruto, come with me!"  
Kakashi held out his hand to Naruto. The blonde turned around and hugged the raven. After a while, he let go of his arms and waved his hand on Sasuke._

_ "Don't miss me, Teme!"  
"Nope, I'm definitely going to miss you, dobe." Sasuke waved back to Naruto._

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

"Where are you Otouto? Are you alright? "Itachi's voice sounded worried.  
"I'm fine Aniki. I was on my way home."  
"You really made me worried Otouto."  
Sasuke chuckle, "That's my job, bro."  
Sounded laughs with a deep voice on the other line.  
"And .. **wait for me Aniki. I'm going home**."  
"... Yes, be careful on your way Sasuke."  
The conversation between the two brothers stopped. The raven continued in to the bustle of the city.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

_Naruto stopped and looked back at Sasuke.  
"Teme!"  
"Hn."  
"Nee, Sasuke... Are You'll... cry if I died? "_

_"..."  
"... of course, dobe. I would cry for you."  
"Thank you Sasuke, but after that I want you to live your life with happiness, promise?"  
"Yes, promise." Naruto was waving his hand and smiled for the last time and disappeared with Kakashi._

_Sasuke was staring sadly toward the rigid body with a peaceful face that was leaning on the coach.  
"__**Promise."**_

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Sasuke stared at the sky above him. His mouth forming a rare smile, "I'm happy Naruto, and I wish you well."

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.**END-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.**

**Thank you for reading this story till the end :)**

**I'm sorry for error spelling, etc (-x-")**

**If you have any comment, review, critic or anything about this story, I'll welcome it.  
So, see you in another fanfic he hhe  
# waving # jaa, nee!  
**


End file.
